Snapchat
by Xia-Jayde0527
Summary: I do not own snapchat at all what so ever. Let's see how our favorite couple uses snapchat.


**Snapchat**

 **Hey y'all.**

 **So as you know I always write one shot when I'm on vacation from school and such and well if you're reading this that mean I'm on vacae.**

 **HOLLA!**

 **Anywho so for all of you out there who have a life and know social media (LOL I'm just playing with you I'm sure you're all wonderful people with wonderful lives) I'm sure you've heard of snapchat. And lately it's been one of the most used apps in the world. Couples really enjoy it, so I thought when I let my reader get a glimpse of what their OTP thinks about snapchat.**

 **Let me assure you I do not own snapchat at all whatsoever.**

 **I'm only going to use some of the more common filters and I tried my best to use them all out of memory.**

 **Warning: Might involve sexual contents.**

 **If you read my other fanfics you know they mostly end with some events in bed.**

 **Aside for The Second Best Things that Ever Happened to Takumi the rest are all rated T and up. So if you're a cutie pie like minniemiss123 don't read it.**

 **LOL. I'm just kidding. I just said that 'caz of her username. I don't know how old she is. All I know is that I love and adore her.**

 **She's always so supportive much like Samara 16, Kitsune, Kawaii Kkk and Sassy Sadist.**

 **And so I'm proud to announce this fanfic is dedicated to the five of you.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **It takes place during their college career.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Takumi's room in the Raven Castle_

Misaki sighed for the nth time as she scrolled through the app store on her i-phone.

The iphone of course was a gift from her perverted boyfriend.

He bought it for her as soon as he found out that technology now allowed people to chat while seeing their faces.

Despite her irritation he would call her every now and then just to ask what color underwear she was wearing.

Misaki rolled her eyes and enjoyed the peaceful silence she was getting.

Her pervert was currently taking a long shower after a long day in college.

He insisted he stayed with her until she fell asleep since he wanted to spend time with her for her visit but after a long argument he gave in and went to take a shower anyway.

He even had the guts to ask her to join him.

Misaki then found an app that amused her.

A blonde girl had her mouth wide open and for some reason she had the tongue, nose, and ears of a dog.

"What the-" Misaki muttered to herself.

The app was called snapchat.

It had over a billion downloads.

Misaki quickly scrolled through the images the app provided. It seemed like fun. It said your friends could add you as long as they have you in your contacts. That's when she remembered Sakura and Shizuko talking about it a few months back in college.

Misaki hit download without a second thought.

She laid down on the couch until it was finished installing.

And waited...and waited...until…

A message popped up on the screen.

"You have insufficient storage" the sign read.

"UGH!" Misaki groaned. She had put in the password and waited for ten minutes for this.

She covered her eyes with her arm and sulked to herself. She really wanted to try the app. It seemed like fun and she rarely got to have fun anymore.

College was stressful, and it took away all her time.

Not to mention secretly she wanted to try out all the couple filters with Takumi.

Misaki laid on the couch near quietly weeping to herself as she fell into a short nap.

Unaware that the shower water had stopped running.

Takumi tiptoed into the room when he saw his adorable girlfriend completely out.

She held her phone in her hands and it was still on.

He gently took it from her and saw that she was trying to download snapchat but her phone wouldn't let her.

He really should have bought her the one with 128gb instead. But he knew she would kill him if he did that.

He gently sat down on the couch and rested her head on his lap.

He saw the tears in her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. She was so cute when she was PMSing. He picked her up in his arms and sat her on his lap, in a way so that the her side was against him. He wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her head as he rocked her back and forth.

She stirred a little as moaned in her sleep. He kissed her eyelids slowly until she opened her eyes.

She rubbed her eyelids until she sat up on his lap. "Mmm, Takumi," she mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She snuggled against him and for a moment they just sat there, enjoying each other's warmth.

"Why were you crying love?" He asked. She slightly blushed and shrugged.

Takumi smiled and kissed her temple. "Is it because you couldn't download that app,"he murmured against her skin. She blushed and buried her face in his bare chest.

"I have the app you know, if you're so eager to use it," he took out his phone and held it in front of her.

His eyes widened at how quickly her eyes lit up. "Really," she snatched the phone from his arm and slid the screen.

"Bet you can't guess my password," he teased.

She glared at him then tapped his birthday on the screen. Wrong.

She then smiled brightly and looked tapped her next guess. 0-9-2-9. The phone unlocked.

She turned around and set between his legs. "That's my girl," he kissed her head.

"No one's yours," she grumbled then opened the snapchat app. "How do you use it?" She asked as the camera faced her.

Takumi held the screen as the filters appeared. He first went to the dog filter.

"Open your mouth," he told her.

"What?" She asked confused. He held her face then opened her mouth. A tongue appeared with her dog ears and nose. She giggled as Takumi chuckled. Though he was pretty sure she was laughing at him rather than herself. He had the brown skin while Misaki had the black and white skin. An idea came into Takumi's head.

He tilted his face so that it looked like he was licking her with his dog tongue, but what Misaki didn't expect was for his actual tongue to do it.

"Hey," Misaki shrieked as she felt his tongue on her cheek, Takumi quickly changed the filter to the glitter filter as he kissed her. He took the snap. Misaki blushed red as Takumi replayed the snap over and over again. But then laughed when he made it slow down.

Takumi then changed the filter to a flower crown. "This suits my little princess," he complimented as he looked at her cute snap.

"Shut up," she snapped at him. She then changed the filter to a strange rainbow one.

She pointed the camera at Takumi as he opened his mouth, and rainbow came out of his mouth. Misaki laughed wholeheartedly. "Are you happy now?" Takumi asked.

Misaki nodded as she brushed a tear away.

"How are you going to repay me?" He asked grinning.

Misaki whirled around and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Takumi snapped it.

It showed Misaki's eyes covered with her bangs and her lips pressed on Takumi's cheek. She was straddling his pla and her hands were placed on his bare chest as one of his hands wrapped around her waist. "I'm saving this one," he said while grinning. Misaki rolled her eyes then went back to the snap. She continued to change the filters and examined herself.

She went through some of the public snaps and Takumi watched them over her shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder. She shivered slightly.

Things were going peaceful until a certain snap surprised them both.

It was of a couple kissing in bed and the caption read how to give your boyfriend the best birthday present ever. Misaki couldn't even skip the snap because since it was Takumi's phone it had to freeze at a perverted snap.

Misaki turned the phone off as the snap started to get a bit disturbing. She didn't dare look at Takumi as she placed the phone on the couch.

Takumi regained his composure. "Why so embarrassed love?" he asked with a husky voice.

"Huh?" Misaki jolted on his lap. She could feel Takumi staring at her hungrily.

"He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist then pulled her closer. He nuzzled her neck hard and she moaned. "Mmm, Takumi," she whispered. He kissed her neck hard then bit the stop, and the sucked it. Misaki gripped his hands as he left the love mark there.

He lifted her up then spun her around. She was still straddling his lap but this time she was red.

Takumi crashed their mouths together as he kissed her hard. As soon as her lips parted he slipped his tongue. Misaki kissed him back so hard that it hurt.

"It's not like we've never done it," he reminded her, as he pulled of her black tank top leaving her in her black lacy bra.

Takumi smirked and kissed the valley of her breasts. "What are the odds that you'd wear the same bra that you wore on my birthday?" he murmured against her skin. Misaki held his face as trailed kisses up her neck and his hands made their way up her mini skirt and brushed her thighs.

Misaki stifled another moan.

Takumi all of a sudden got up with her in his arms. He carried her to the bed princess style and practically though her onto the bed. He crashed their mouths together again as he took of her cloths.

Misaki couldn't help but tug at the waistbands of his pants, and made him get rid of them. He covered them both with a blanket and looked into her eyes. "I love you," he told her before he covered her body with his.

Misaki laid on top of her love completely sated.

He rand his fingers through her waist length hair and placed his arms around her back.

She placed her hands on his chest as she looked up at him. He stared back at her lovingly then kissed her forehead. "I love you," she confessed. He smiled as he turned them over and turned the lights off.

She was caged by his arms and she wouldn't want it any other way. He placed a wet kiss on her jaw.

"I love you more."

 **Awe. How romantic!**

 **I can't believe I wrote this.**

 **I sound arrogant I know. But that's just how I am.**

 **And my Takumi loves me for that.**

 **Did I ever mention that my bf's name means open sea just like Takumi's name.**

 **That's one of the reasons I love Takumi so much. He's just like him. Blonde, Half-British, Half-Asian, and slightly perverted.**

 **US guys are all like that though.**

 **Anyway please review and fave.**

 **I love you guys. And I hope the people who I dedicated this to enjoyed it.**

 **Take care.**


End file.
